


A Blight's Curse

by TheFlamingWolfKing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dragon, Blood and Violence, Dragon!Amity, Edric and Jerbo happen way later, Emira and Viney happen way later, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingWolfKing/pseuds/TheFlamingWolfKing
Summary: Some say that a curse ruins the life of the one it had cursed. That the lives they once had were no more. Others believed that a curse isn't a curse but rather a gift. That it helped to make your life better than it was before.It seems that's what Amity was trying to figure out.After being cursed by a relic,Amity must learn to keep her curse at bay as she seeks for help while pursuing her goal to be in the Emperor's Coven. But an evil beyond what she could imagine marches forward,determined to right an ancient wrong and Amity is the key to it all. Will she be able to cure herself of the curse or will it take control of her?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. The new era

The darkness was a unpredictable yet comfort place for him. 

It felt like a second home to him. Always there to comfort and protect him.

And the castle always seemed to provide that no matter how bright the sun shone outside.

He pulled his cloak from his face then checked the bag,making sure the item inside wasn't damaged,before he opened the door and continued onward into the throne room. A long,red carpet stretched from the door to the platform. Dim lighted torches attached on the walls burned,giving off a small amount of light as portraits of what he assumed was the previous owners of the castle were shrouded in the shadows. 

Once he reached the platform,he looked up to see Zoltar sitting on his throne,looking down at him with a look of both boredom and irritation. His jet black fur blended perfectly with the darkness of the throne room and his blood red eyes were all that he was able to see. 

He went on one knee and bowed respectfully before him.

"It's about time you got here,Zard."Zoltar said as he stood from his throne and walked down to him until he was towering over him. Zard got to his feet before he spoke. "My apologies for my late arrival but the item you wanted wasn't so easy to get."he replied. "So you have it then?"Zoltar asked. Zard put his hand into the bag,grabbed the relic shaped like a dragon head and handed it to him.

Zoltar took the relic and carefully examined it for a long moment then,holding the relic in his left hand,he took a claw and sliced it across his right paw,watching as blood leaked from the wound and dripped onto the ground below. 

Zard watched in awe as Zoltar raised his right paw above the relic and let the blood drip onto the relic and watched as the blood swirled into the dragon's eye and glowed a dull red color before fading into nothing.

Afterward,he looked at Zard. "Do you have the information regarding the girl?"he asked. "It seems out of the three,she is most likely to take after her parent's legacy. She is also the apprentice of the Emporer's top witch."Zard said.

Zoltar nodded. 

"I assume you have the girl's routes mapped out as well?" Zard nodded. "Perfect. Everything regarding the plan is in motion." He gave Zard back the relic and placed it back into his bag. " What is my next mission?"he asked Zoltar. "I want you to follow the girl and,once you have her alone,make sure you get her blood into the relic. Once that is done,come back here and we will discuss the steps to for the rest of the plan." "Understood. However,I do have a question on my mind."Zard said.

"Then ask the question."Zoltar said,a slight growl of annoyance to his tone. "Once we curse the girl,how will you be able to control her afterward?"he asked,curious on how Zoltar would manage that. "At the first few stages I won't be able to control her. However,once the curse worsens,I shall be able to control her bit by bit using my blood until she'll be a puppet at my command."he explained.

Zard nodded. Zoltar looked at the portrait nearest to the throne,showing the picture of a huge,black demon with a long,narrow snout,piercing yellow eyes and a crown of bones on his head. "With discussed girl at my side,I will be able to crush the Emperor's coven and rule over the Boiling Isles."he said softly with a dark smile. He then turned to Zard,a look with a promise of death and suffering to come.

"Soon,I'll bring a new era to them all. The era of the Demons."


	2. A mysterious man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aimless walk through Bonesborough causes Amity to meet a certain stranger.

"Emira! Edric! Hurry up or we'll be late!"Amity yelled,tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her older siblings. "Give us a minute to get ready!"Emira yelled back. "You both have been in there for an hour."she muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. The last thing she wanted was to be late on her first day back to school. 

_If_ _they don't get down here in a minute,I'll force them out_ she thought.

"We're ready Mittens!"

Amity nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around to see Emira and Edric standing behind her at an arm's length with matching smirks on their faces. She narrowed her eyes. "You should've been ready a long time ago."she said in irritation. "Relax Mittens. We're not going to be late."Emira told her. "I hope so."Amity said. "Now let's go already."

Without waiting for an answer from either of them,she walked out of their mansion,walking along the path between the two flower gardens on the side towards the large gate at the front of her home. Drawing a spell circle,the gate opened to reveal the forest that stood before Blight Manor

She continued her walk without a pause,letting her thoughts run loose in her head. _I_ _have to work really hard this year. No slacking at all._

It wasn't like she normally slacked off but this was the second to last year at Hexside which was considered one of the most if not the most important year. So if she wanted to graduate as well as get into the Emperor's coven,she needed to work twice as hard as she had been doing previously.

Her ears twitched slightly as she heard the sound of loud chatter in the distance,breaking her train of thought. _We must be getting close to the Bonesborough._

After about five minutes of walking through the forest,Bonesborough finally came into view. Demons,witches and many more were bustling through the market,buying items from sellers while sellers not-so-subtlety tried to get the most customers. Several guards patrolled the market,eyes alert for anyone breaking the rules.

Despite the ever ending chatter,the sellers loudly yelling over each other and the clanking of the guards' armour,Amity felt a wave of calmness wash over her. Bonesborough was one of her favourite places to go to and the constant noise was simply a warm welcome to her.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear Edric approach her from behind until he yelled in her ears,"Hey Mittens!" 

She jumped and whirled around to look at Edric,who was laughing hysterically,with an annoyed expression. "What is it Edric?"Amity said through her gritted teeth. "I want to go get something while we're here."he said. "Absolutely not!"she said sternly.

"Come on Mittens. We're already here so I might as well get it. I'll be in and out before you can even say Abomination."Edric said. "Besides,if you keep arguing with us then we will be late."Emira pointed out with a smirk.

Amity knew that Emira had a point which only managed to irritate her even more. "Alright. Get what you need to get then hurry up back here!"she snapped. "Don't worry Mittens. We'll be back before you know it."Edric said,ruffling her hair before he and Emira headed off. 

Amity scowled as she fixed her hair. _Of course those two had to make things difficult_ she thought annoyed. She thought between whether or not she should stand around but decided that she might as well look around while she was here. 

_At the very least,I might be able to get something_.

She turned eastward and headed deeper into the market,casually scanning items that were being sold by sellers and making conversation with the sellers here and there. Despite the rather peaceful walk through the market she couldn't shake the odd feeling,the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Like someone was watching her.

She shook her head. _Don't be ridiculous_ Amity she told herself sternly. _There's a crowd of people here just buying and selling things. No on is watching you._ Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her as she constantly looked over her shoulder,looking to see if anyone was watching her.

Wanting to take her mind off the thought that someone was watching her,she decided that she would go to one of her favourite shops and see if they had anything new in stock. She took a left turn and walked straight until she reached the designated shop. The door was a dark yellow near golden color with a symbol on it while the rest of the shop was black. At the top right corner was a wooden sign that read _Alor's_ _Runes_

She pushed the door open making the little bell above her ring,catching the shop keeper's attention. She adjusted her glasses then her eyes lit up when she reconigsed her. "Amity! Good to see you again!"she greeted,her stern voice seeming to soften. "Good to see you as well Alor."Amity greeted back,a small smile appearing on her face. "Do you have any new runes in stock today?" "Unfortunately no. Though I should be getting a few new ones in two days."Alor replied.

Amity nodded. "It seems that business has risen last time I visited."she remarked,noticing the items in the background that a majority were very expensive. "Ah yes! About three days ago,a man came here with a huge bag of snails in his hands. He gave me the bag and told me that he would be back in three days time to talk with me."Alor replied. 

Amity's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why would he give her a bag of snails but not buy anything_ she thought. She shook her head. _That's something I shouldn't worry about._

"Well I'm glad that you're shop is doing well. Though I must going now."Amity told her. Alor nodded. "Thank you. Have a good day!"Alor called out. Amity waved goodbye before turning around and headed out the shop. She pulled out her scroll from her bag and checked the time,noticing ten minutes had passed. _I better get back to Edric and Emira or we're gonna be late._ She put her scroll back into the bag and had taken a few steps away from the shop,reaching the front of an alleyway,before she heard a low voice say,"Are you Amity Blight?" 

Amity whirled around,startled,to see a tall,person who was wearing a long,dark brown cloak that covered his face and most of their body. She quickly straightened herself and neutralized her face before she spoke. "That depends on who's asking."she said. The stranger chuckled lowly,causing a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach. 

"Well,"the stranger said in a deep,rough voice that told her it was a man. "I've heard that that a young witch named Amity Blight was from the Emperor's Coven. I must say,that is a remarkable feat for such a young witch." A smile crossed her face and she couldn't deny the flare of pride she felt at hearing the stranger praise her. "Thank you. However I would like to know why you came to me?"she asked,still wary of the stranger. "I came to you because I have something of importance that I thought someone within the Emperor's Coven would wish to know about."the stranger replied. "Something of importance?"Amity asked. The man didn't answer but instead opened the bag slung across his body,placed his hand in the bag and pulled out an item.

It looked similar to a rune but big enough to fit in the man's hand,it was a dark gray color with the imprint of a dragon's head on it. Her curiousity was getting the best of her as she leaned forward to examine the object. "What is that?"she asked him. "This is an ancient relic. According to some witches,it can give the user tremendous power." He then sighed as he lifted it to sky and stared at it.

"Unfortunately,this needs to be activated before any powers can be granted." Amity could hear the disappointment in his voice but her curiosity in her was beginning to override her wariness of the stranger as she took a step towards him and leaned her head back to stared at the relic as thought whirled in her head. _Though I doubt what this man is saying is right,if what he says holds a grain of truth,then maybe I can become more powerful and get into the Emperor's Coven._

She knew her parents would be exhilarated with joy at seeing her in the Emperor's Coven and,along with being in the most powerful and well respected coven in the Boiling Isles at her age,it would be without a doubt a great achievement for her and her family name. "Do you know how to activate the relic?"she asked.

He didn't answer her.

Slightly irritated with his lack of an answer,she raised her head and opened her mouth to ask why he didn't answer her but when she looked at the man her eyes widened. While the man's cloak was still over his head,unlike before,it slipped back which exposed his face to her. What she saw caused her blood to run cold.

The right side of the man's face was covered with scars,some of which seemed to have caused bits of his skin to be ripped off,and his ear was gone leaving simply a stump from where it once was. The left side of his face was completely burned the once dark colored skin he had was now pure black,seemingly looking like char,and what little of his normal skin that he had left was twisted into the black skin. His eyes were a light blue but instead of having dot like pupils like her,he had thin lines in his eyes.

She had no idea what the man was and seeing the gruesome,twisted face caused a strong feeling of dread to fill her stomach.

Seeing her expression of horror,the man smiled and Amity saw that he had two fangs in the top row of his teeth. He took a few steps towards her which caused her to stumble back into the alleyway away from him. "Actually,"the man said and the feeling of dread that Amity was feeling only grew as he continued the sentence. "I think the answer towards activating the relic is right in front of me." He took Amity had no clue what he meant by that but she didn't like the sound of it. She lifted her finger and went to draw a spell circle but before she could finish it,her hand stopped moving. She tried moving her hand again but it wouldn't budge. 

In fact,her entire body seemed as though it no longer knew how to function. 

_What is happening to me?_

She turned her head to the man to see him smiling darkly at her and the spell circle just fizz away. "Now,now. No need to make this difficult for me. You wanted to know if there was a way to activate the relic and now I'm showing you how."he said in mock softness. With his right hand,he reached inside his bag and,to Amity's dismay,pull out a small knife. Absolutely terrified,she thrashed against the spell trying in vain to get away from the man.

She heard him chuckle at her attempt to escape. "If you keep resisting it'll only hurt more."he said. He then grabbed her hand and forcefully unclenched her fingers,leaving her palm exposed,then casted another spell circle and Amity could feel her fingers becoming numb before they stilled. Fighting harder,she tried to pull her hand away,to clench to fingers,to do anything,but her attempts were futile. Taking the relic from his bag,he placed it underneath his hand then put the knife on her palm and,without pause,slashed it from one side to the other.

Amity hissed in pain as blood rapidly began welling up and dripping onto the relic underneath her hand. She glanced down at the relic below to see it glowing a bright red color for a few moments before it faded back to black. Once that was done,the man placed the relic along with the bloodstained knife into the bag before facing her. He placed his left hand on her bloodied hand and with his right,he made a spell circle then placed his hand on her wounded hand and Amity watched with confusion as the cut slowly began to heal,leaving nothing but a faint scar. Once that was done,he placed the cloak over his head,obsecuring his face from view once again and said,"We will meet again,Amity Blight." before he turned around and walked out the alleyway and from her sight.

The second he left the alleyway whatever magic he used to freeze her began to lose its effect and she soon regained control of her body. Her first instinct was to go after the man and teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget in a hurry but she knew that wouldn't be possible as the man was most likely long gone.

_Not that it matters_ she told herself. _Minus the whole slicing my hand thing,he didn't really do anything too bad._

Deciding to just forget everything that happened,she picked herself off the ground,fixed herself up before heading out of the alleyway and towards the designated meeting spot to Edric and Erima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while for this chapter to finally upload but with school and life in general,I had very little energy to write this but I managed to push through and I finally finished it!! I can't promise that chapters will be posted more often as of now but I do know I'll try to not take more than two months to post them. With all that said,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud to annouce my first ever Owl House fanfic!! I've noticed after reading a lot of fanfics of Luz being cursed,I became inspired to write one of Amity getting cursed. What creature will she be cursed into you ask? Well,you'll have to read the story to find out ;)


End file.
